


I Let Her Steal the Night Away From Me

by bottombitch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comeplay, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Ownership, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Katara has a secret: behind closed doors, she's a massive slut for her two boyfriends. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Sokka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I Let Her Steal the Night Away From Me

The smile on Katara's face as she sank to her knees in front of her two boys was one that they had seen many times before. Not only during their many sex sessions, but it was also the smile that Katara wore in public, whenever she was keeping up appearances—oh if only any of the people who had seen that smile knew what Katara got up to when she wasn't in the public eye. Aang and Sokka didn't even look at each other, too focused on their shared lover to do so, and as her hands ran slowly along their outside legs, they each reached down to give her what she wanted.

A long day of training meant that both of their cocks and balls were doused in sweat, and the scent of them had hit her as soon as she had gotten down onto her knees, but it hit a new level of intensity when they pulled themselves free of their pants, the smelly shafts sitting mere inches away from Katara's hungry nose and even hungrier mouth. She was practically salivating as she opened up, leaning close to Sokka's cock first, of which she slipped the head into her mouth, tightly wrapping her lips around it. Sokka looked down at his sister as she did, and his hand slipped into her hair, though Aang was eager to be pleased, too.

"Don't forget about me," he urged, then slipped his cock forward to press the head against her cheek. She could feel the precum smearing there as he did, and it took all of the restraint that she had to not lean over and capture the tip of his cock with her lips just as she had Sokka's a moment earlier, but she had savoured their cocks enough times to know what the best way to do it was, and that involved taking her time. She rose her hands up to wrap around the bases of both of them, silently letting them know that she knew what they wanted and that she was going to give it to them, and then she pulled back from the tip of Sokka's member to press a kiss against the underside instead, a soft, needy, huffed breath leaving through her nose as she did.

As she made her way down towards the base of the cock, she made sure to press her nose against the shaft, letting his scent fill her senses... but she was feeling greedy, and even if she did want to take her time, she needed Aang's scent, too, so she leaned over to have a sniff of his cock as well. She followed his down to the base, then gave it a lick, ran her tongue all the way along the underside right up to the tip, then flicked the tip of her tongue over his urethra, feeling a little dizzy after she pulled back.

"You look drunk," Aang muttered, prompting her to grin at him before leaning over to give Sokka the same treatment that she had just given him, only she made sure to linger at Sokka's tip, taking it into her mouth properly before lavishing the head with gentle licks that lapped up any precum that happened to ooze from the tip of his needy cock. As much as she wanted to tease Aang, though, she couldn't resist the idea of licking the head of his cock clean, too, though before she could, his hand slipped into her hair alongside Sokka's and he pulled her head over. All she got was the sight of his cock pressing up against her lips before he slammed them forward and buried himself to the base inside her throat.

Her gullet bulged a little from the sheer size of the member stuffed inside it, though with how deep he was that wasn't necessarily much of a testament to how big his cock was and moreso to just how roughly he was pushing his hips against her face. He settled there for a moment, ground against her gullet and then pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside before slamming into her again. The light 'glk' sound that she made became the only noise that she would make for the next few moments as he ravaged her throat with all the strength that he could muster, a low groan leaving his throat as his orgasm drew nearer and nearer.

But it wasn't long before Sokka decided that it was his turn, and after pulling her back from Aang's shaft, he had a piece of her for himself. At first, he tried to slip into her throat just as Aang had, but ended up missing the mark. The head of his cock instead slipped against her face, trailing precum from her nose all the way up to her hair, and her mouth ended up down near his balls instead... though that gave him an idea. Her mouth was open, a dazed expression on her face, and he took advantage of that to settle his balls within her mouth, smirking down at her as she surrounded them with her lips and gave them a gentle suckle. It was about the best that she could manage until the taste of his ball sweat roused her out of her exhausted state, the salty tinge proving enough to bring her back to the land of the living. She made use of her time, too, moving her hands up to hold Sokka's legs so that he couldn't pull away again while her mouth sucked his balls deeper and deeper, both of the orbs receiving a thorough tongue wash while she kept them trapped in her mouth, suckling on them until he had none of that delicious sweat left to offer.

All that, and he still had a throat-fucking to catch up on. Once she was done with his balls, he placed the head of his cock against her tongue instead and made sure that he was lined up right this time before sliding himself forward, forcing into her throat the same way that Aang had. His cock wasn't quite as thick as Aang's was, but it was longer, and she could have sworn that he was pushing almost all the way down into her stomach. It gave her an ache in her throat, but she wouldn't have stopped that ache if she could. It reminded her of just how roughly she had been used, and she loved that feeling more than any other. A hand slid between her own legs as she allowed her brother to use her throat as roughly as he wanted to.

By the time he was finished, she was on the edge of consciousness, just about able to see the two cocks aimed towards her face. But just as the scent and taste of sweat had awoken her earlier on, once she realised what was about to happen, that she was about to get the facial she so desperately wanted, she woke up once more, eagerly opening her mouth wide. "Please!" she begged, not even bothering to close her mouth all of the way as she spoke. "Cum in my mouth! On my face! Anywhere you want, just give me your cum!" Her two boys didn't need any further guidance. A moment later, ropes of cum began to fire over her face, some landing in her mouth just as she had wanted. In fact, the two boys were so pent up that some of the cum even hit her shoulders, her chest, her hair, though her face was still given a thorough coating.

Thorough enough to force her to close her eyes, and her face felt heavy with all of that cum on it. First, she had to deal with the cum in her mouth. There was so much, even though such a large amount had landed on her face. She worked her tongue through it, rolling the muscle around her own mouth so that she could figure out just how much there was, and she could feel that her tongue was submerged in the salty moat, only the tip managing to stick up into the relatively open air. She worked her throat to swallow down the cum in her mouth, though it was a task and a half to do so.

After the heavy swallow, she let out a soft moan, the hand between her legs working overtime so that she could bring herself to orgasm before she ran out of cum to lick up... though it didn't seem as if that would be a problem as she ran her tongue around her lips, gathering up more and more. Now that she didn't have to worry about swallowing that which had already landed in her mouth, she allowed herself to fully appreciate the cum, giving herself a moment to savour the taste, the smell, and when she realised that her two boys were still watching her, she reached up with her spare hand to wipe her eyes clean of the cum, then opened them to see what reactions Aang and Sokka were having to the display.

Once he saw that his sister was looking at them, Sokka outright smirked. "I had no idea that my sister was such a cumslut," he muttered, reaching over to scrape some of the cum into her mouth for her.

"I don't know how it coulda got past you, this isn't the first time I've been left in such a messy state by the two of you," she replied, before eagerly lapping up the cum he had pushed into her mouth; she even leaned forward to wrap her lips around his finger, sucked the digit clean and then swallowed down whatever cum had been coating it.

"No, but it feels good to hear it, doesn't it?" Aang asked, leaning down to do the same as Sokka. She gave him the same treatment, too, eagerly swallowing down the cum that he had given her before licking his finger clean. She decided not to give him a verbal answer, though, and instead reached over with her hand to push as much cum into her mouth as possible. It came from her cheeks, from her chin, even from her forehead, and when she was done she had a healthy mouthful of cum. With an open-mouthed grin, she gargled the cum in her maw, then swallowed it down just as eagerly as she had that first taste of precum minutes ago.

And it was that mouthful that brought her to a desperate climax, her pussy gushing against her fingers as she swallowed down the last of the cum, for now. She hadn't known at that moment that it would be the last, but a moment after watching her orgasm, both Aang and Sokka aimed their cocks towards her, and she saw the resulting streams of piss firing towards her face just in time to close her eyes and avoid getting any in them.

What a treat. Eagerly, she reached her hands up, including the one that she had just been using to masturbate, and fish-hooked both of her cheeks, giving the boys something to aim for. The taste of her own pussy juices paled in comparison to the salty and bitter one of their piss as they both aimed towards her open mouth, where piss began to pool, filling her mouth right up to the bottom lip, at which point she swallowed with her mouth still open—that might have surprised them if they hadn't seen her do the exact same thing so many times before, but even if they weren't surprised by the sight, they were definitely aroused.

Katara eagerly swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of piss, and when she finally couldn't take any more for fear of overfilling her stomach and having some of it come back up, they instead aimed their cocks towards her hair, towards her shoulders, her chest, wherever there was still cum that needed to be washed away, though she didn't mind this one bit. She even reached her hands up to 'wash' her hair in the piss streams whenever they aimed towards there, and such a deliciously slutty sight was enough to have the two of them rock hard again before they had even finished pissing on her.

When their bladders did finally empty again, the two of them began slowly stroking their piss-leaking cocks. Katara reached up to wipe her eyes clean again with the backs of her hands, then looked towards them—the sight of their piss-dripping members was too much for her to handle, and so she leaned forward to capture them with her lips, her tongue swishing back and forth over the heads until they had no piss left to give her. She gave them an even more thorough cleaning than she had earlier on, perhaps a testament to just how much she loved being used as a living urinal.

At first, it had felt weird to the two of them to see her enjoy being degraded in such a way, but there was no denying how hard it made their cocks, and as Aang moved down onto the floor with her, one hand pushing her onto her back while the other spread her legs open wide, it was clear that she was about to receive the fruits of that labour. Katara licked her lips, and she was about to demand that Aang give it to her when he reached down to align the head of his cock with her entrance, then slammed forward, burying himself all the way to the base inside her... with such force that she could only lean her head back and moan openly. Sokka then took advantage of that moan to slip his cock into her mouth, smiling down at her as she did.

"Look at how eagerly she's taking both of our dicks," Sokka muttered, his hand reaching down to give his sister's head an affectionate pat. She looked up at him in turn and leaned down to suck his cock harder, taking him as far as she could without choking herself.

Aang smirked at them, then nodded. "Mmm. What a good girl you are, Katara." Even though he had just said such a thing, his hands reached over to wrap tighter around her legs. He pulled them up, laid them over his shoulders, then slammed deep into her again. He soon settled into a rough rhythm, but their 'good girl' took it without question, without complaint, and she smiled around Sokka's cock as she did... though she soon found herself moaning onto the shaft.

"Such a good girl for letting us use you like this," Sokka confirmed, before shifting himself over Katara's body. He straddled her chest at first, then lifted up a little so that he could properly fuck her face—he didn't want to get in Aang's way, but he wanted to treat her just as roughly as the other boy was, and Katara was loving every second of it. Distracted as she was by Aang's rough pace, she probably wouldn't have been able to give Sokka the attentive blowjob that he might have wanted anyway, so she was happy enough to have him take charge, not even complaining when he bottomed out inside her throat and stayed there, letting her slip closer towards unconsciousness and pulling back only when she seemed as if she was about to actually pass out.

He wasn't done, though, and he soon settled into a slower rhythm, one that allowed her to breathe but was ultimately just as rough. Each hard slam down had his balls slapping against her chin, and as Aang used her roughly down below, Katara could do nothing but moan. It all felt so perfect: the rough use, the scent of Sokka's crotch each time he came crashing down against her face, and the knowledge that Aang would soon blow his load inside her. She hoped, anyway. Silently, she begged him to do so, her pussy tightening around him more and more with each deep thrust that he gave. Either way, she was going to cum soon.

When her pussy gave in and began to convulse around the cock inside it, an orgasm overtaking Katara that had her moaning helplessly onto the shaft in her mouth. Sokka then pulled out, moved around her again and held her by the shoulders while Aang pounded away at her pussy, his own orgasm mere moments away. The rhythmic tightening of her cunt around him proved enough to push him over the edge, and a few moments later, he gave one, final, deep thrust into her.

"Are you ready to be bred, Katara?" he asked, and she could only moan needily in response, her hips rolling up against him as desperately as they could. She was ready. She wanted it. She needed it! Breed her! Aang's cock began to twitch, and he soon began tp spurt cum straight into her womb. The moan that followed from Katara was desperate but satisfied. She had gotten what she wanted, and now she was able to enjoy the moment. Her eyes opened wide, rolled back, and her head hit the ground behind her, with Sokka moving forward to slap his cock against her face as she laid there, dazed.

Her womb filled with cum slowly, but Aang pulled out before he was finished, hurrying up alongside Sokka to slip his cock into her mouth and feed her the rest. The taste of cum woke her up from her brief rest, and she quickly wrapped her lips around his cock, giving it a soft, meaningful suckle. She swallowed down the cum that he offered, then rolled onto her stomach so that she could properly worship his softening cock. Behind her, Sokka wasn't about to let the moment go to waste.

He moved over, settled behind his sister and then spread her legs once again, then took his place between them. He pressed the tip of his already-hard cock up against her opening, then leaned down to press a kiss against the back of her neck. "Better make sure you're good and bred by giving you a second load, right?" he asked, prompting Katara to turn towards him and give an enthusiastic nod.

"Please," she moaned, rolling her hips back against his shaft. She hoped that she might slip him inside by accident, but she didn't quite manage to do so, though he soon quenched the need for it by slamming his hips forward, burying himself to the base inside her just as Aang had. When Aang had been inside her, the girth had been enough to bring her pleasure, and next to Aang's her brother's was less impressive, but just as it had been able to reach deeper down her throat, it reached deeper inside her twat, the tip pressing right up against the entrance to her cervix, which was still leaking Aang's cum. Each deep thrust that Sokka gave disturbed the cum already inside her, though with the tip constantly knocking up against her womb, the seed had no chance of escaping.

"If only they could see you now," Sokka muttered, without specifying who he was referring to, but he didn't have to. Katara knew. He meant the general public, perhaps the people they passed on the street every day, or perhaps the members of their tribe back home—it didn't really matter, his message came across. "What would they think of you?" he asked, only for Aang to slap his flaccid cock against Katara's face a moment later.

"I think they'd be surprised," Aang added. "You go through such a transformation as soon as you see our dicks," he said, then wrapped his hand around his soft shaft, lifting his hips up just a bit so that he could present his balls to her. "Give these a clean, would you?" he asked, but he wasn't really asking, and she loved that. Wordlessly, Katara leaned forward to take those balls into her mouth. With her tongue, she washed them just as she had Sokka's—her juice having been added to Aang's balls only made them sweeter to taste, and she could hardly wait to taste Sokka's again later on after his balls had been slapping down against her clit as he had his way with her.

If she did get pregnant, she wouldn't even know who the father was, at least until the baby came out. Would the two of them really subject her to something like that? It gave her a rush of pleasure to know that they would, to know that she was basically their property, to use and abuse in whatever way they might want to. She sucked harder on Aang's balls, feeling his cock begin to harden against her face, but he pulled away from her before too long, his hands slipping beneath her body.

She was confused at first, but an answer to the questions she had soon came when he began to lift her up from the ground, with Sokka moving back so that he wouldn't get in the way. With Katara in the air, both of her boys moved towards her again, Aang at her front while Sokka took her back, and they lined themselves up with her cunt a second time. The only warning that she got before they both pushed inside was the feeling of both tips pressing right up against her eager snatch.

Aang silenced the moan of pleasure that Katara gave by pressing a deep kiss against her lips, and he and Sokka settled into a rough, alternating rhythm. Slam. Slam. Slam. Over and over again, they knocked up against the entrance to her womb, and she was so overstuffed that her legs began to feel numb, but even as that numbness crept up to her hips, there was no covering up the amount of indescribable pleasure that she felt whenever their rhythm slipped and both of their cocks ended up inside her at the same time.

She must have had at least an orgasm or two since they first pushed inside, but they kept getting more intense, and they lasted longer. One fed straight into the next, and she was beginning to wonder whether they would ever end. Perhaps her life would just be pleasure now. Constant pleasure without any time to relax. Her eyes rolled back again, just in time for both of them to give their final thrusts; both heads pressed right up against her womb, and they each blew their loads, the bulbous heads themselves stopping any cum from escaping as her womb was flooded with cum for the second time.

The cum made her feel so full. She wasn't sure how she had fit all of it inside, she might have even looked pregnant. As they let her down onto the floor, she rolled over to lay on her back and seemed content to lay there lazily until the two of them laid their cocks on her face again. They didn't give her any explicit instructions as to what they wanted her to do, but they didn't have to. Lazily, she gave each of the cocks a kiss. "Thank you so much for breeding me," she muttered, then pressed a sloppy kiss against Aang's cock, and then she said the same thing again before giving Sokka's softening shaft the same treatment.

Sokka pulled back, collapsed against the wall nearby and let out a sigh, but Aang wasn't done quite yet. He fed her the tip of his cock, let it settle in her mouth as she gave it a soft, welcoming suckle, and then began to piss into her mouth a second time, laughing softly as he did. "I hope you don't mind. I guess I had some leftover from earlier..." he muttered, but she kept suckling softly, drinking down his piss straight from the source. When he was done, she lapped at the tip, then pulled back again, looking up at him with a warm smile.

Sokka handed her a glass of water, and after lifting the glass to take a sip, she sighed. Her mouth was clean, but her boys would have it dirtied again before too long.


End file.
